1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading mechanism for optical disk players. More particularly, the invention relates to a loading mechanism for optical disk players capable of controlling the clamp operation and the like by mechanically detecting the circumferential edges of both large and small diameter disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional loading mechanism for an optical disk player of the type that can play optical disks of both large (12 cm CD) and small (8 cm CD) diameters detects a loading completion of a disk by using optical sensors or micro switches whose output signals are checked by a microcomputer to activate electromagnetic plungers and control the mechanical drive unit.
Such a conventional loading mechanism requires expensive optical end sensors, electromagnetic plungers, and associated circuit components, resulting in a high cost of the mechanism.
Furthermore, many additional operations to be controlled by the microcomputer become necessary, complicating software.